Black Angel Down
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: Ok...What happens when there is a new angel on the block? Will Hiwatari and Daisuke figure out that she has a relationship with the new girl from Iceland? Rated M for intense blood, guts, ect. Title is spin off from Black Hawk Down, which I don't own.
1. On Wings of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel.

Alrighty...Sorry for the delays in all my fics, but every time I go to complete a work, a new idea hits me and I end up writing a new fic. Sorry for the delays. Thanks for bearing with me

Ja ne, SGK

"talking"

'_thinking_'

/talking to hikari/

Chapter One: On Wings of Darkness

Black wings snapped open and held their owner in the air. Silver hair fluttered in the breeze while icy blue eyes surveyed the area below. A skinny girl, wearing all blue, flew across the starry sky. She wore blue slacks and a lighter blue shirt. A royal blue jacket covered her frame gracefully.

"Damn! Where are they...There!" The girl swerved to the right and elegantly fluttered to the ground. She stood in front of a black haired male who appeared to be the same age as her and a blonde female who also seemed to be of the same age. Both had on similar, blue uniforms.

"Greetings Aya, glad you could make it."

"Next time, Haru, make your meeting place more obvious." The silver-haired girl fussed at the boy.

"Peace Aya."

"Asuki, You know I hate searching for a place!" Aya rounded on the blonde.

"I am sorry, but if it were any more obvious, then the Banru might find us. Now, we must hurry. If we are caught, then we could be in huge trouble!" All three formed a circle and began chanting words.

"Aru meh saftin ne kilcha nera bei oromy pirvus! Ni char meru ree wahn sahv. Gru char nefet und dorin lah ruy ner vo relah!" (AN: Help us oh great ones, open the doors for our blood kind! Let in the light of old. Let wind rush under our wings so we may be free!)

The ground below trembled and began glowing blue and silver. The trio joined hands when there was a sudden cry of anguish from Asuki.

"Banru! Their coming!" 4 large figures could be seen flying in the sky. A portal opened behind the 3 teens. Haru and Asuki pushed Aya towards the portal. Asuki whispered to her. "Run! Do not worry about us. You must go! Live free of the elders and their evil fascist rules! We'll survive." Aya fell through the portal and watched her friends be taken away as the portal closed, leaving them and the Banru behind. Aya opened her wings before she could hit the end of the portal. She turned to face the direction she fell from.

"I promise I'll find a way back to you guys!" With that, she turned back around and flew out the other side.

--------------------

"Niwa, isn't the weather odd today?" A red haired girl and boy looked up at the darkening sky.

"Yes Miss Riku. I hope we don't get caught in a downpour." Suddenly, a blue light flared in the sky and a large object could now be seen flying in the air.

"Oh! Look at that! That is the biggest bird I have ever seen!" Daisuke looked up and saw the figure. '_Hiwatari? No...He has white wings. Then..._'

"Come and let's hurry. We don't want to get rained on." The two teens ran for home.

Elsewhere, a blue-haired teen watched from his room window. He saw the flash and was interested by the appearance of the 'bird'. Hiwatari Satoshi sat at his window sill and noted where the figure landed, in the park woods. He grabbed his coat and ran outside.

--------------------

"Damn it! I hate the rain. Makes it hard to fly." Aya stood under a tree as the rain began to fall. She shook her wings before they folded into her back as if they were never there. She sat down, leaning her back against the tree. '_I wonder..._' She looked around and whistled. "Hoshi...Here boy!" Soon, a black cat-fox thing walked out of the bushes and sat next to the girl.

"Yes mistress?" Aya enveloped the cat in a huge hug.

"Oh, I thought I would never see you again!" The cat smiled, causing its acid green eyes to crinkle up and his sharp teeth to be revealed.

"I go where ever you go. Why wouldn't I? Shhhhh...Someone's coming." Hiwatari walked along the path and came across a girl hugging a cat. He nodded to her and decided to ask her if she had seen the 'bird'.

"Excuse me miss, but have you seen a very abnormally large bird around here by any chance?" '_Please don't let her be a fan girl!_'

"Sorry. I haven't. I just moved here and don't really know that much about anything here. In fact, I almost lost my Hoshi." She nodded to her cat.

"Oh. Never mind then." '_Thank Kami! I thought I might have been attacked if she was, but I have to find that...thing!_' Hiwatari continued down the path.

"Your Hoshi? Nice cover up. Next time, don't get spotted!" The cat angrily meowed.

"Sorry. My b!"

"Your b indeed! What would your mother say. I could just see it now! 'Oh Aya, why aren't you more careful. One day your explorations will be the death of me!' Ha! She needn't worry over you now. Oh no, you just had to get tossed into another world!"

"Halt dein schnautzer!" (AN: Never say this to a German. It is a nasty way of saying shut up! Literally translated, it means 'hold your animal trap'.)

"I will not!"

"You should! Well, we have to find shelter. It is raining and the last thing we need is for me to catch a cold." Aya picked up her cat-fox and stood up. She quickly glanced around and let her black wings unfurl from her back. Silently, the duo rose into the sky. Over on the other side of the park, Hiwatari looked up and spotted the 'bird'.

"Damn! I missed it somehow." Hiwatari ran after the fleeing figure.

"Mistress Aya, there is a boy following us. I think it's the same one from the park."

"Let's give him a run for his money, shall we?"

"Just be careful." Aya nodded and did a 180. Diving quickly, she flew inches above his head, causing him to duck. She laughed and repeated the move.

"What the hell is wrong with you, bird?" Obviously, he didn't realize it was a person. Aya sped off into the sky before he could. Her cat cackled with morbid humor.

"That'll teach him to be a nosy human!" Aya smiled as her cat rambled on about the failures of humans. The two continued to soar in the sky until Aya spotted a cave on a cliff. She dove down and carefully landed inside. She set down Hoshi and walked to the back of the cave as her wings slid into her back. Lying down, she bid her cat goodnight and fell into a light sleep. Hoshi stood guard over his mistress.

--------------------

Hiwatari looked up at the looming cliff. He muttered a few colorful words and turned away. He headed back home.

--------------------

Aya's dream state

"Aya, run!"

"But Mommy, why?"

"Don't argue! Just go!" A tall blonde woman gently pushed a little girl towards a field. The little girl struggled until her mother urged her to go. In the air, several people could be seen, wings spread wide on the thermals. The little girl sprinted through the field, heart racing like a rabbit's. Trees tore at her delicate flesh as she ran. '_Don't trip! Don't trip!_' Suddenly, the girl's foot caught on a root and she pitched forward. She scrambled to get up, but arms wrapped around her waist.

"Let me go!" She kicked at her captor.

"Relax! We are not going to hurt you."

"My Mommy said to never trust a Banru!" The person holding her chuckled.

"My dear, we are not Banru. We are part of the rebel force. Don't worry. You're safe with us. Aya turned her head and looked up and into the golden eyes of a blonde male.

"Oh. Ok. I'm Aya! What's your name?"

"Sano. Pleased to meet you Aya. Care to join our side?" Aya nodded and yawned. She began to fall asleep in the arms of her savior. "Come Tsuki, let's get her to bed."

End dream

--------------------

Aya shot awake as she heard a rock scuttle across the floor of the cave. Hoshi was toying with a rock and had woken her up. She sat up as she heard her tummy growl.

"I guess we need to go get food, where ever they might sell it. I suppose it will be different that in Aragi. (AN: Air-rah-gee (as in the letter g)) She stood up and stretched. Hoshi looked up from his newfound toy. She walked to the front of the cave and unfurled her wings.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Humans don't seem to know about us. That boy made it obvious last night when he called you a bird."

"I know. I am only going to fly down the cliff, not into town. Come on! I don't want to have to come back for you." Hoshi happily jumped into Aya's arms and the two dropped to the ground. Aya set Hoshi down and folded her wings back. Looking around, she saw that her cave wasn't too far away from the town and decided to walk to the market. Hoshi trotted at her side.

Aya soon spotted the hard to miss market and walked towards it. Hoshi followed closely behind, ears pressed to his head to lessen the loud cars and people. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the exhaust fumes and smoke. Aya glanced at him and picked him up after noticing his discomfort. She came across a shop of clothes and walked inside.

"What are we doing here?" Hoshi had climbed onto Aya's shoulder so he could talk to her inconspicuously.

"I need to fit in. You know, like camouflage." Aya browsed the shop and soon found some outfits she liked. She took out a handful of gold coins and looked at the cashier's widened eyes.

"I think 2 sykles should cover it." (AN: pronounced sickles, which rhymes with pickles!) The owner nodded as she handed him 2 of the coins. Paying quickly, she walked out of the store and headed to the food area of the market. Hoshi sniffed the air and was glad to find that is smelled of fish. Aya walked over to a counter that was selling tunas and shrimp. She asked for 3 tuna and a pound of shrimp. (AN: I know they go by the metric system in Japan, but because I'm a lazy ass, I'm using the American system!) Paying him 3 of the coins, she and Hoshi headed to the cave again.

"Mistress, don't you think we should find a home to live at? I am sure that the books we used to read were true in saying humans had houses and apartments like us. Plus, no offence, but you need a shower. Back home, you always showered everyday. I think this is the longest I have ever seen you go without your hot baths or showers." Aya merely nodded in response. She and her cat walked to a neatly labeled apartment office.

A portly man sat at the counter, blabbering away to some woman behind him. Aya watched as the two tithered on about not having enough bonuses and longer lunch breaks. However, she soon got tired of waiting on them and left. For the rest of the day, she wandered around town, searching for a relatively cheap apartment. As the sun began to set, she finally came across one.

"Ha! And it won't cost us a fortune to stay here!" Aya trudged up the stairs and came across her room, 214. She opened the door and set down her stuff and cat-fox. She began putting away all the food in their respectable places. Hoshi immediately ran back into the bedroom and hopped onto the bed and curled into a ball. Aya soon followed and set out her clothes and then hung them up in the closet next to the bed. She closed the blinds and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, the walls were white, just like the rest of the apartment, except they had a navy border at the top. The counter was black marble and the fixtures were silver. The shower/tub was big enough for a decently sized person and had a lighter blue curtain than the border. She took off her uniform and set it on the counter nearby as she stepped into the tub and cut the water on. Steaming hot water poured out and Aya sighed contently. She scrubbed her hair with her freshly bought shampoo and washed her body with the new soap.

As soon as she was done, Aya stepped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around herself. She headed to her new bedroom and found Hoshi sound asleep. Dressing quietly, she slipped under the cream covers of her bed and instantly fell asleep.

--------------------

Hiwatari sat in his room, staring out the window. He was startled by the sudden ringing of his phone.

"Hello?"

"Commander, we've got another calling card from Dark. He's going after the Crimson Light." (AN: I am sooooo making this up!) Hiwatari smirked evilly.

"Ok. Make sure that I have clearance. Don't let anyone into the room!" Hiwatari hung up quickly, leaving the officer staring blankly into his receiver. Hiwatari stood up and headed for the museum, grabbing his coat along the way.

--------------------

/Dark, why do we have to do this/

/Sorry Dai, but it's my job. / Dark carefully climbed down the roof of the museum. Below, at least twenty to thirty cop cars were surrounding the museum. He swiftly climbed into a window and carefully landed inside. He looked around and felt the light pulse from the artwork he was going to steal. He took off running into the next room.

"Where are you?" Dark searched quickly for the Crimson Light. Soon he found it, pulsing a faint red. As he neared it, he reached out, not expecting someone to knock him sideways into a wall. He looked up in time to see Hiwatari charging towards him. He spread his wings and narrowly avoided the commander.

"Thought you could just waltz in here and take the most precious piece of art? I think not!"

"Satoshi, move aside!"

"Never! I am tired of you slipping through the cracks! This time, I will capture you!" Satoshi charged once again. Dark continued to avoid the boy as he neared the statue. He couldn't see what the actual detail was since Hiwatari had covered it with a cloth. Hiwatari cursed as he realized what Dark's plan was and tried to stop the phantom thief as he grabbed the statue and took off on wings of darkness. Dark crashed through the window and flew to the nearby woods, landing somewhat disoriented. He ran back to his other half's home and was greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Dark! I see you didn't fail to retrieve the artifact."

"Yeah, but that commander friend of Daisuke's tried once again to stop us. He gets more and more determined each time." Dark sat down and switched back to Daisuke. Daisuke stood up and headed towards the stairs.

"Goodnight mom, dad, grandpa!"

/Daisuke, what's up? You ok/

/Yeah. It's just that I'm sleepy. I'll feel better tomorrow. /

/Ok. Night/

Daisuke crawled into his pjs and fell asleep instantly. Across town, Hiwatari sat in the museum, cursing.

--------------------

"Get up sleepy head! Just because we're in a new world doesn't mean you get to forgo school altogether!" Hoshi merrily pounced up and down on his owner's head and was quickly tossed to the floor as Aya shot awake.

"What! Oh come on! We just got here!"

"No excuses. I snuck into the nearest school and found that it starts at 8 in the morning. You have an hour." Aya glanced at the clock and glared at it. She slowly stood up and arched her back, stretching like a cat. She stumbled into the shower and went to pick out some clothes afterwards.

"Hey Hoshi, how about this?" She held up a pair of jeans and a black shirt that had a skull and cross bones across the front, like the Jolly Roger. (AN: pirate's flag for all you non- sea dogs!) The cat merowed his agreement and she tossed it on. Then she asked whether she should have bracelets or not. The cat shook his head.

"Don't want to have you go completely dark on me! Go with that girly charm bracelet Sano gave you to lighten the mood a bit! And wear those cute pink conv...con...whatevers you got!"

"Converses? Ok." Aya snickered as her pet stumbled over the name of the shoes she bought. (AN: I love converses! Don't get to wear them much since my mom has the only pair in the house, but whatever!) She pulled the shoes on and clipped on her charm bracelet Sano gave her. After the finishing touches to her silver mane, she walked out the door, Hoshi on her shoulder.

--------------------

Aya walked in to see a sweet looking lady sitting at the front desk in the office. She coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Excuse me, but I'm new here. Could you help me get a schedule?" The lady looked up and smiled mellifluously.

"Of course! Here you go. Oh, and you'll need to get your uniform from Mrs. Cavetti. She'll be here by noon so stop by after school. I'm Mrs. Miyuki." She stood up and held out the schedule in one hand and the other out to shake.

"I'm Aya Hino. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Miyuki!" Aya shook hands and took her schedule. She glanced down at it and left the office in search of her home room. (AN: Forgot what class and since I'm from America, I have barely any knowledge as to how the classes work so I'm gonna wing it!) '_14A, 14A...Where the hell is 14...oh! Here it is!_' Aya paused at the door. Loud shouting could be heard coming from the inside. She gently knocked and opened the door as the class grew dead silent.

"Hello. I suppose you're our new student." Aya nodded and noticed everyone staring at her...interestingly different outfit. "Please introduce yourself." Aya faced the class and suddenly recognized the face of the blue-haired boy from the park. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak. BANG! The classroom door flew open and in ran Daisuke, red hair flying everywhere. Aya remained calm, even though her heart rate had sped up.

"I am so sorry Mr. Hatsuyo. Please forgive me. I slept in too late and..." The teacher held up a hand to silence the bowing boy.

"Just sit down Niwa. Now, continue Ms..."

"Hino, Aya Hino. Um...I came from a real far away place and I decided to move to Japan. Um...I really like ice cream, stars, animals of any kind, science, and I really love to stare at the moon when it's full." Aya looked around for inspiration and spotted Hoshi sitting by the door, acid eyes watching her. She smiled and bounded over to him and picked him up. "Oh! And this is my cat, Hoshi. He tends to get free of the house and follow me where ever I go. I think that's it."

"Ok. Next time, try to leave him at home. Any questions for our new student?" Everyone's hand shot up.

"Why's your hair silver?"

"Why did you move?"

"Are you single?" Saehara got smacked for that one.

"Where did you come from?"

"Have you heard of the Phantom Thief Dark?" Several girls squealed.

"Are you a nerd?"

"Are you a punk?" The questions went on and on until the teacher yelled for quiet. All eyes were on the new girl.

"Um...My hair is silver because of a unique trait passed down in my family. I moved because of...unfortunate events. Yes I'm single, but I'm not interested in a relationship right now. I think I have heard quite a few things about the thief. I'm not a nerd or a punk. You could say that I have my own style." She looked pleadingly at Hoshi. Catching the hint he mouthed 'America. Say you came from America.' "As for where I came from...I came from Iceland." That brought on more questions.

"Don't you get cold up there?"

"How could you stand it?"

"Was it ever warm?" Aya laughed as Hoshi smacked his forehead with his paw.

"No, easy, and sometimes. May I sit down now?" The teacher nodded and pointed to the seat by the window, right next to Satoshi. Aya walked over, set down her cat, and took a seat. She noted that Hiwatari was observing her movements.

/She seems familiar, Satoshi-sama. /

/Shut up Krad. /

/Oooo...She has nice legs/ Hiwatari rolled his eyes. '_She does seem familiar. And there is something suspicious about her, like she is trying to hide something. I'll have to keep a lookout._' He turned his head back to the teacher and listened to the lesson.

--------------------

"Ok class, the ring of DNA in the bacteria is called what?" Aya raised her hand, surprising the class, including Hiwatari. "Yes Aya?"

"It's called a plasmid. Restriction enzymes are used to cut the DNA at a specific place and DNA from another organism is inserted, thus creating a transgenic organism." (AN: We just learned this in biology!)

"Yes. That is absolutely correct. Good job Aya!" Aya smiled and leaned back in her chair. '_Child's play! I learned this last year at the Academy!_' Hiwatari shot a suspicious look at Aya. After about an hour, the bell rang, signaling for school's end. Aya slowly stood up and began packing her bag. She smiled as Hoshi's head popped up from the bag.

"Come on Hoshi, we have dinner to make!" Hoshi meowed his accord. Aya picked him up and set him on her shoulder while she placed her bag on her other shoulder. The two began heading towards home, not knowing they were being followed.

--------------------

Hiwatari had begun to leave when he spotted Aya walk by. As she passed by a guy standing against the school gate, the man stood up and followed behind her. '_That can't be good. She didn't even acknowledge that that guy was there._' Hiwatari sped up his speed as he put two and two together.

--------------------

Aya walked aimlessly towards her house. She was shocked when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. She came face to face with a very drunk looking man who was currently trying to feel her up. Angered by the man's audacity, she glared at him and pushed him away. He pulled her into the nearby ally and kicked Hoshi aside. The cat yowled in pain as he hit a garbage can.

"Oooo, I like 'em fiesty!" He leaned over and tried to kiss Aya, but she managed to avoid it. "Come on! You know you want it!"

"No I don't! What I want is for men like you to go to Hell and learn that not every woman wants you! Now go..." Aya shoved the guy off her and punched him in his jaw and kicked him in the groin. After he fell to the ground she kicked his face and dusted off her hands. "...fuck yourself!" She then turned and came face to face with a surprised Hiwatari. She smiled and walked over to him.

"I saw him follow you and figured..." Aya held up a hand.

"I needed help, right? Well, I didn't. I can handle myself. Thanks for caring though. Not many would." Surprisingly, Aya felt a raindrop and cursed colorfully. Hiwatari gaped at her. "What?" He shook his head and pulled outr an umbrella.

"Nothing. I just haven't heard a girl curse like a sailor before. Here, I'll walk you home."


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

I am SO SORRY!!! To all my fans, new and old, please bear with me. I know I haven't updated on any of my fics for more than 3 months, and there are several reasons and causes to explain.

**1.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, I get a new idea for a completely new fic entirely.

**2.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, there is no inspiration to continue.

**3.** I have recently found that the guy I like might possibly like me back and it has pretty much put me off my fantastic fic-writing mood.

**4.** My mom has been on this new forum and won't let me get on the computer what so ever. In fact, she and I got into a huge argument over letting me on the computer to do HOMEWORK! Hello, last time I checked, homework is supposed to be more important than her forum.

**5.** I have also been out of town on a few occasions, mainly because my Great-Grandmother is getting up there in age and is becoming quite frail.

And lastly...

**6.** I finally got a social life instead of being a homebody. (Not to say other authors don't have one, but my mom gets home at about 6 pm and she doesn't know about fanfiction because I know she wouldn't approve of it no matter what I did to insure it is in fact a safe site!) My friends have been happy with me getting out of the house more, but it seriously lessens the amount of time I can spend on fanfics.

I hope all of you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I am hoping to get my writing mood back and look forward to that day. And please note; **THIS IS NOT A STRING OF EXCUSES, BUT RATHER A LIST OF TRUE REASONS WHY I HAVE BEEN MIA!**


End file.
